The focus of this project is to develop integrated software to support molecular biology research. The research proposed builds on work completed during the first six years of the project and extends a system for integrating software tools called GeneLab. The GeneLab system will be improved by replacing its existing data storage system with an object-oriented solution based on a commercial DBMS. A comprehensive and state-of-the art analytical toolset will be developed with the aid of several key collaborations with algorithm developers. An advanced, interactive application for exploring and annotating information in nucleotide and protein sequences will be developed. The GeneLab system will be integrated with a complementary analytical system developed at Harvard, the Genetic Data Environment, to the mutual benefit of both projects. The design of software developed during this project will be aided by close interaction with the end users of the software. The software produced as a result of this research will be quickly disseminated to a large number of researchers who are users of computational resources at Baylor College of Medicine, University of Colorado, the MBCRR, and Harvard University.